Rollercoaster
by hiddenauslly
Summary: Laura decided that not everything was so horrible about that rollercoaster ride. Especially when it came to Ross and his actions./ Raura.


**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, Laura, Vanessa, Austin and Ally or it's cast, or anything you recognize in this story.**

**Hell yeah, (almost) four pages! Wow, this is kinda long, at least for me, comparing to the other things I usually write… But you know what makes stories seem longer? Read them on your phone. I know it's obvious, but it helps me when I'm not entirely proud of the length, haha…**

**Anyways, here's the one shot as I promised. A Raura one. Again. Man, I'm so boring… But, but, but… RAURA SHIPPERS UNITE! **

**Ehm… enjoy.**

**Rollercoaster**

It all seemed like a perfect, sunny day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the birds were chirping (although she couldn't hear them in the middle of the amusement park), and the air carried a wonderful smell of popcorn and cotton, that just screamed 'eat me!' every time they passed by a food truck. And she was spending time with her best friends, so she was happy. She was really happy, and when someone like Laura was really happy, it affected almost everyone around her. So basically _everyone_ and _everything_ was 'happy'.

Until Laura saw the rollercoaster in front of her.

And no, Laura Marano did not like rollercoasters, read: she was absolutely terrified of them*. You're probably thinking 'yeah, what's the problem? Can't she just avoid it? Or, if everyone wants to go, can't she stay down?' Well, right now, it wasn't that simple.

First, let's precise the word 'everyone'. They came here in quite large group, yet without their parents: Laura with Vanessa, the Lynches with Ellington and Alexa, Raini and Calum.

But after some time, each of them scrolled away in their own direction. Ryland went first, but he had left the park completely- he was meeting Savannah somewhere. Then Rydel went with Ratliff and Rocky with Alexa, to find some lovey-dovey stuff to do for couples, which, in Laura's opinion, was cute, but she felt a little bit jealous. It was only a matter of time before Raini and Calum found the room with hundreds of mirrors and got lost inside, so the rest of them just left. And suddenly, Vanessa decided, along with Riker, that being the oldest the wanted to go do some more 'mature' stuff, because they felt like they were babysitting the two of their younger siblings. Their statement was ridiculous; they probably just wanted some time alone. Laura could bet that they were already making out somewhere around the corner.

That long description then left Laura with just one person.

Ross. Also known as the craziest rollercoaster lover in the world.

She could hope that he wouldn't notice, but the attraction seemed to be as high as the skyscraper, and impossible to miss by anyone who had come near it. Actually, she wondered why she hasn't seen it earlier; but she was probably deep in the conversation with her friends. Friends, who left her here to die, because Ross was already dragging her to the quite short queue.

-Ross, no!- she protested, trying to pull her hand away from his grip, but he held it tightly, and the fact that his hand was two times bigger then hers didn't help either.

-Oh, c'mon, Laura, it'll be fun!- he stated, as they were coming closer and closer.

-No! Ross, I don't like rollercoasters!- she stomped her foot on the ground like little kid, as if Ross was a parent trying to make her eat vegetables.

-Please, that one doesn't even go upside down- Ross whined, but it didn't convince Laura even a little bit- sacredy-cat.

She just stuck out her tongue at him.

-You can go on your own- Laura shrugged gesturing to the queue.

-Nah, it won't be so cool without you- Ross stepped closer, mischievous grin on his face, and who knows why she was feeling so hot suddenly. He started to tickle her.

-Ro-oss, sto-o-p!- she managed to choke out between the fits of giggles. Ross then picked her up with no effort and slumped her body over his right shoulder, before walking to the entrance, completely ignoring Laura's protests and her fists punching his back. He often carried her like that around the Austin and Ally set; she hated that.

-Excuse me, sir, but you'll have to put her down to pass- the lady from the security caught his attention, gesturing to the barriers- rules…

-Oh, right, we're sorry- Ross put Laura down, immediately pushing her through first, making sure she had no chances to escape.

-It's okay- the lady smiled at them warmly- young love is adorable…

Ross blushed hearing her words, and was about to correct her (they were 'just friends', after all…), but he saw that Laura apparently hasn't heard anything, being too busy panicking.

Might as well leave it like that, he thought.

~O~

-I hate you- Laura said- I hate you, I hate you. I'm gonna kill you… Oh, wait, that wouldn't be necessary. Wanna know why?- she looked at him, her eyes shooting daggers- 'cause we're going to die!

Of course dragging her here wasn't enough for Ross, he also had to sit in the front, so that when they were going to fall (and they were, for Laura there was no doubt), they were going to be the first ones. Just perfect.

In addition, there were only simple belts securing them, no those weird, over-shoulder things she saw (and only saw) on other rollercoasters. Well, at least she could move easily. She will probably held onto Ross for dear life till he chokes, that little shit.

Ross just watched her, and decided that she was becoming more scared than angry as they were coming closer to the top. She gripped his hand tightly and her breathing became quicker.

-I don't want to! Ross, I want to get down.

-It's okay, just close your eyes and don't think about it!

-How can I _not _think about it?!- she snapped at him- how can I close my eyes?! I want to know when I'm about to die!

-Fine, then don't close them; but really, don't think about it! Just don't…

Laura gave up her protests; instead, she took a deep breath. She will scream. She couldn't help it. Just a second…

The rollercoaster started to ride down at full speed, and she tried to scream but she couldn't. However, she had no idea whether it was because of shock, or because she felt Ross' lips on hers.

But probably the second reason.

Well, that was one good thing to do if he wanted her not to think about the ride.

Ross cupped her face with his hand, so that the rollercoaster rocking back and fourth and on the sides wouldn't pull them apart. And Laura somehow forgot that she was mad at him, because she started to kiss back. That deep breath she took before couldn't be wasted.

They stopped their little make-out session right before the ride ended, but they were still gazing into each others eyes. It was the lady whom they met at the beginning (funny…), who had to pull them apart by tapping Ross on the shoulder and reminding him that there were still other people who wanted to have a ride.

As they were walking down the stairs to the exit, with a very big distance between them, which was rare, Laura analyzed everything that happened in her head.

First, he barely makes contact with her when he's touring and then filming in Puerto Rico. Later, when the fourth Season hits off, he acts all flirty and friendly with her like always, again; that gives her a little bit of a hope that maybe he has also been feeling something more lately. Next they have a two week long break. He's quiet for the first seven days, then jumps out with this whole gang trip to the amusement park. He drags her onto the rollercoaster, then kisses her without permission.

Little shit, indeed.

Ross had no time to react when Laura spun around and slapped him across his left cheek. Hard. And to think that she was almost two heads shorter than him.

-Ow!...- he moaned, holding his face. He looked back at her, attempting to make an impression of an unloved puppy, but it didn't work on her. None of his tricks worked on her, especially when she was angry. Like now.

-Why would you do that?- she asked, looking him straight in the eye. She found there exactly what he tried to hide from her for the past few months, and her expression seemed to soften a little. But only a little.

-I told you- I wanted to get your mind off the ride- he shrugged, obviously hurt by her reaction.

-By kissing me?!

Ross knew he had feelings for Laura, but he was never sure how to name them. Sometimes it was friendship, sometimes something more, and sometimes it was like love, which made him feel like freaking Austin Moon trying to steal Ally's, or maybe it's better to say, Laura's heart. And when this feeling appeared, he tried to push it away, afraid that it was just the pressure from the fans. But lately, it was just getting harder and harder, until he realized that it was impossible to deny all of that. He wanted to be more that just friends.

And Laura? She talked about the fucking Raura mountains, and then flirted back when they were on set. Damn, she confused him so much. That didn't help with finding out how she felt about him.

-You didn't answer my question.

Ross brought his gaze at Laura, like he was seeing her for the first time in his life. He had completely zoned out while thinking..

-It was the only thing that came to my mind… you were really scared. I shouldn't have taken you there. I'm sorry- his eyes were filled with shame and hope that she'll forgive him.

Why were they taking it so seriously? It was just a stupid rollercoaster ride.

-And I'm sorry I hit you- she bit her lip, but then smiled at him- aw, lil' Rossy's hurt…- she beamed jokingly, reaching out with her hand and touching his cheek.

Ross tensed and blushed again feeling her touch, and it seemed like even Laura felt a little awkward, because she quickly took her hand away.

-Man, is going to be so weird from now on?- she whined. It seemed like their no-personal-space kind of relationship was ruined.

That's when Ross decided to go for it.

-Laura…- he took her hand and she looked at him confused, but there was also hope in her eyes- I…-and you can't hit me after this because my actions are going to have a fully justified reason- I-I think I'm in love with you…

Then he did the same thing that took place on the rollercoaster.

When they pulled away, Laura was still a little shocked, but then she smiled happily at him, chuckling slightly.

-Well, if that's what is going to happen after every rollercoaster ride I went on with you…

-You mean, from now on you just _love_ rollercoasters?- Ross smiled, feeling happy; who knows, maybe they could even go again.

-No, you idiot- she pecked his lips- but I love you…

-That was so cliché.

-And that's why you liked it.

~O~

Some would say that there were no further words needed, but let's just quote Rocky Lynch's comment when they all met up again:

-We leave them for an_ hour_, and they come back being together?! I mean, I ship them, but let's not do it again. Who knows, next time they might just come back with a baby…

And that's how he ended up with a black eye. But that's another story to tell.

***I'm pretty sure that in reality Laura likes rollercoasters, but this is just for the sake of the story, so just… go with it.**

**Hope you liked it and it'd be cool if you reviewed. Like, really cool. **

**~Hidden**


End file.
